1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an in-ear earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
In-ear earphones or ear canal earphones require a tight fit in the ear or in the ear canal in order to be able to transmit low-pitch sounds to the eardrum of a user. The worst the fit, the correspondingly worse is the transmission of low-pitch sounds from the earphone to the eardrum.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 10 2005 034 380 B3, DE 11 2006 003 784 T5, EP 1 301 060 A1 and WO 2006/075275 A1.